


How I See My Universe

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon loved its universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I See My Universe

Kei had always adored watching the night sky, with its twinkling lights shimmering above him like a city built right across the heavens. He had spent most of his childhood lying on his back in his backyard beside his brother, the two of them silent as they watched the sky darken and the gleaming stars grow brighter in the sea of charcoal black.

With arms stretched upwards towards the universe and fingers spread so far apart that the skin between his fingers cracked like his brother under all of the pressure from high school, Kei felt that he could do anything at all if he could only reach just that bit further, if he could only grasp a shooting star in his own two hands.

When the luminosities high up above blurred together as if he was squinting up at them, Kei panicked at the thought of going blind and never seeing them again. His panic was unfounded, as glasses were easy enough to get, and when he looked up at the sky with his glasses for the first time, Kei almost cried at just how clear everything was. Almost.

As he grew older. His mother would laugh at him and told him that he spent so much time watching the stars that it must mean that he was a star himself, longing to go home. It was an adorable notion, of course; however Kei had known that stars were made of much better stuff than he was.

Kei recognised Tadashi’s eyes almost as soon as he met the other boy. They were shining so bright, glistening right there in front of him. Tadashi was a galaxy of stars walking on the Earth, and his bright aura had caught Kei’s eye.

Despite not having someone to stargaze with him for the longest of long periods of time, Kei was more than happy to invite Tadashi to lie down beside him.

“I’ve never done this before,” Tadashi had giggled to him, his hand over his mouth to cover his gorgeous smile from the world and his eyes reflecting the night’s sky perfectly.

“Be quiet, Yamaguchi.” Kei had whispered as he searched the dark for the place in the sky that Tadashi had fallen from.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

Kei spent night after night searching, trying to find Tadashi’s place in the sky, but regardless of his determination, Kei could never find the place that the star-on-Earth truly belonged.

Years after their first meeting, the two were lying down once again, limbs entwined and hearts beating side by side. Tadashi’s face was upturned, imagining that each star was a little candle left behind by people who wandered across the skies in search of love and happiness.

“Did I tell you about what my grandfather told me about the stars?” Tadashi murmured.

Kei shook his head _no._

“He told me that if you counted all the stars that ever existed in the universe, then you’d get a wish, a wish for anything at all.”

Kei smiled into the others hair, pressing a kiss into the messy locks and holding the shorter boy closer to his chest.

“What would you wish for, Tsukki? If you counted them all?”

Kei remained silent, and he instead began pressing his index finger against each and every freckle that rested on Tadashi’s face.

“What are you doing, Tsukki?” Tadashi questioned softly.

“Counting the stars on your face, Tadashi.” Kei whispered in reply, continuing with his counting.

“They’re not stars.”

“Of course they are. They’re gorgeous, gorgeous stars from Universe Tadashi.”

Tadashi laughed, slapping a hand over his mouth. Kei had, ever since they met, always alluded to his theory of Tadashi really being a star fallen from heaven.

“And,” Kei continued, “Now that I have counted all the stars in my universe, I get to make my wish. And I wish that you stay right here, next to me, forever.”

Watching the journey of stars across the sky above him had always been the best part of being alive, and yet, Kei found, watching Tadashi move around on the ground was just as amazing.

Kei had never in his life been so in love with anything in his entire existence (and with such an amazing being beside him, he hoped that his existence would be a long one).

 


End file.
